


pentagrams

by neverforgethechogiwa111



Series: zikun shitposts [1]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Demons, M/M, Mainly dialogue, age gap, idk - Freeform, kinda violent, lol, of 7000 years lkwsnfbskgbn, zikun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverforgethechogiwa111/pseuds/neverforgethechogiwa111
Summary: ziyi's class was boring





	pentagrams

literature was shit.

 

the subject as a whole was shit, the teacher was shit, the people around him were shit, he learnt shit.

 

he was bored, to say as an understatement.

 

like any other normal teenager when they were in a boring class, he was doodling in his notebook instead of writing notes. he found himself drawing tons of pentagrams, they were something simple and they looked cool. some were scribbled and some looked like time was taken.

 

"wHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!" he heard someone scream, shocking him and making his big pentagram look odd. he looked up.

 

it was a boy. he looked somewhat ziyi's age, maybe a year younger. he had a questionable fashion choice, though. he had various weird tattoos practically all over himself, a couple on his face as well. he wore black and red robes, he was naked underneath it as far as ziyi could see, and he held a long black stick thing with bloody skull stuck in the top, it looked like a halloween costume. but it didn't scare ziyi, the boy was wearing a flower crown, well a thorn crown, but still. in conclusion, this kid was some weird ass goth.

 

"nothing, why do you ask?" he replied to the goth boy, everyone in his class turned to him.

 

"what was that, mr wang?" the professor rose his eyebrow.

 

"i was just asking if i could go to the bathroom, sir," ziyi lied, the professor nodded. ziyi left the room, motioning for the goth to come with him as he was at the door.

 

"thanks for that," he said once they left, confusing ziyi.

 

"thanks for what?"

 

"getting me up here. the underworld was really fucking with me recently if i'm to be completely honest."

 

"what are you? a demon?" ziyi asked.

 

"duh, what else would i be? an angel?" the demon laughed, "do you want me to prove it to you or something? what the fuck is up with your face?"

 

"yeah, prove it to me."

 

"let's go to the rooftop then," the demon led the way. they went up, and sat down on one of the benches. "you know the stories about this rooftop?" ziyi nodded, "how hundreds of people have jumped off and died?" ziyi nodded again, "i was the first one, back when the school first opened i was one of the first students. i didn't do it until i got into my senior years and shit started and i suffered from every mental illness you could think of. i was so messed up i didn't want to die though, but i wanted to jump off of this roof so bad, to see what would happen." the demon told ziyi.

 

"what happened after that?" ziyi asked.

 

"i died. i went to hell. not because of that 'if you commit suicide you go to hell' shit, it was because i was a fucking terrible person, i got an illness after doing something, then that illness would've influenced me to do something else and get another illness. i realized i was so fucked up and then got depression, but i still didn't want to die. i'd killed at least seventy people in two years along with a lot of other things that i don't want to go into. everyone probably knows anyways, i've noticed it tends to be a thing you should know before you come to this shithole," he explained.

 

"and why are you telling me this?" 

 

"to prove my point, everyone that jumps off of this roof dies. if not, they get an extreme injury, but that was only like three people who were all super fit. how would a lanky guy like me live this?" he asked and stepped off the roof. 

 

ziyi was speechless.

 

he just met a guy who claimed to be a demon, who came to this school like seven thousand years ago and who jumped off a roof. he ran over to where the guy jumped off and looked over the edge. there was a body lying on the ground. just what he expected.

 

he didn't even get to know the guys name-

 

"my name's xukun. cai xukun. people tend to call me kunkun though," ziyi heard from behind him. he spun around only to see the same guy who had just jumped off.

 

"wha-"

 

"did i prove myself or do you still need more clarification? i can kill someone in your class right now, i can kill that professor if you wa- what is up with your face?!" xukun exclaimed.

 

"you talk too much, be quiet and let me process this," ziyi was silent for a minute, "you're a demon," he clarified, xukun nodded.

 

"ask away, i know you have questions."

 

"so... you can read my mind?" xukun nodded, "and i summoned you?" xukun nodded, "why did you scream at me?"

 

"well, you clearly didn't know you were actually summoning a demon, but there are rules for summoning one. i won't go through them because there are so many, but if you draw sixteen pentagrams, four of which are close of perfect, then you summon a demon who's angry. you drew around one hundred and thirty pentagrams, each time i was summoned you'd do something weird, like scribble over it or draw another one, blocking me from fully getting here. so when you'd done the angry demon pattern, it turned out to still be me, and you didn't scribble over it before i got here," xukun explained.

 

"oh," ziyi stared into space, "so you're the guy that-"

 

"most likely yes, can we not talk about my past though? please?" xukun gave him a pleasing smile, showing his spiky teeth. they were cute, "shut the fuck up and don't call me cute i can kill you right now yo-"  


"you know you won't, though."

 

"keep me up here for a while, will you?" 

 

"sure."


End file.
